


Flash Fic Friday: Ty Lee, Azula, and a plug.

by DraceDomino



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, Dirty Talk, F/F, Flash Fic, Lesbian Sex, Sex Toys, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Flash Fiction Friday, using the following reader prompt: (ATLA) Ty Lee disciplines her naughty pet Azula by playing with her tail(plug) until she's dripping all over the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash Fic Friday: Ty Lee, Azula, and a plug.

“Hehe! And here I thought we were supposed to fear you more?” Azula was never going to live that one down. The words offered by Ty Lee’s mocking tone rung through the room, making the tied up woman whimper at the sound of it. How far she had fallen. Former (albiet brief) Firelord, now naked on her hands and knees in the bedchamber of one of her former servants. She had endured Ty Lee’s teasing for weeks now, but just like the discomfort of the plug within her rear, she knew she’d never get used to it. The plug itself led into a silken horse tail, a tail that Ty Lee was delighting in tugging at during taht very moment. Just enough to nearly breach leaving her ass...only to plunge back in again down to the hilt.

Azula whimpered around her ball gag, looking up at Ty Lee with a pathetic expression crossing her face. It wouldn’t of been so bad if Ty Lee wasn’t so easily able to tell how much her body enjoyed it; all of the abuse, the mistreatment, the servitude...it suited her better than she ever would’ve admitted in the past. Her pussy was so wet that her glisten clung to her folds, dripping down from time to time as the toywork continued. With her hands tied behind her back she was left unable to fondle herself, and she knew that her new mistress would only offer her relief if she behaved. A good slut. A good, penetant slut.

Her eyes snapped open wide and she gave a sharp groan around her gag, just as Ty Lee twisted the toy within her ass to leave her tight pucker struggling to stretch around it. As she twisted it she started to pump it in and out with a casual pace, and Ty Lee’s giggle served as a perfect sound of harmony to go along with the treatment. The athletic young woman moved a hand up to Azula’s hair and pulled tight against her locks, leaning in to whisper against her old friend’s ear.

“I used to admire you so much.” She hissed through her teeth, just as she pushed the toy back down to the hilt and crossed Azula’s ass with a harsh spank. While the former Firelord drooled from both her lips around the gag and her exposed and tender slit, Ty Lee drove home for her once more just how much her life had changed. “And I still love you. I just enjoy it a lot more when you don’t have your hands free to smack me.”

Or her mouth free. Or her ass. Or...anything. She wasn’t free anymore, and she had come to accept it. As Ty Lee pushed Azula’s head to the floor to start pounding her even harder with the plug, the Firelord’s eyes rolled back in her head and she started to give a desperate series of gasps against her gag. She wasn’t free, but she was happier than she had ever been. As it turned out, a collar and a mistress suited her well.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) I write a lot more full length dirty tales!


End file.
